Bracae Severi
by veintisiete
Summary: ¿Alguien quiere ver cómo Snape se queda sin calzoncillos? J/L implícito.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, si plagias el monstruo del copy and paste te comerá

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, si plagias el monstruo del copy and paste te comerá. Cambio y corto.

**Summary**: ¿Alguien quiere ver cómo Snape se queda sin calzoncillos?

**Bracae Severi**

_-¿Alguien quiere ver cómo Snape se queda sin calzoncillos?_

Preguntas, entusiasmado con la idea. No con la idea de verle, por supuesto, tú eres un machote, sino con la de humillarle una vez más.

El silencio se rompe, se rasga, deja de existir. Sirius se ríe y su risa te infla, te hace parecer poderoso y te ayuda a conseguir cosas imposibles. Su rabia es como una bomba atómica que no deja títere con cabeza y que te arrastra a hacerle bromas a quien sea.

Y cuando él se aburre, todo el mundo ha de aburrirse porque el universo se para y él no sabe que hacer hasta que encuentra a la víctima perfecta.

_Y siempre, siempre es Snape el que está allí para aliviarlo._

Sirius no se ríe. Ladra, como un perro en tu oreja. Que lo hagas, que lo hagas ya, por tu madre y por la zorra de la suya. Por la paz mundial.

Que se los bajes.

-¡_Venga, Prongs_!

Sirius siempre ha sido como un gas. Un gas que aviva tu llama. Algo inflamable, que te llena el pecho, te barre las dudas. Que saca a escobazos la indecisión de tu cabeza. Es algo que intoxica, pero que a la vez cura. Y sabes que si estuvieses al borde de un precipicio y pudieras elegir, escogerías la mano de Sirius, porque sería lo único que te daría la certeza de que no te caerías. Aunque se le rompieran los dedos, aunque se le amputara el brazo después.

Os rodean muchos estudiantes que gritan, aplauden, y esperan ansiosos a que termines con lo que habéis empezado.

Siempre es Snape. Porque se lo merece. Porque es un empollón, un lameculos, un cabrón comemierda. Un malnacido. Un todo. Sirius pelea en una guerra personal entre tú y ese pelograsiento, pero no importa. Oh, no importa, nunca.

Ya no necesitas excusas ni justificaciones. Le odias. Le odias en carne viva, en los huesos, en todas las partes de tu ser. Es algo que te corroe el estómago, te hierve en las venas, te quema la piel. Es, quizás, un algo pelirrojo que le trata con amabilidad mientras a ti sólo te mira con repugnancia, quedando atrás los momentos en los que se reía con tus chistes o las veces que sus ojos verdes te miraron con preocupación después de una lesión al jugar al Quidditch temerariamente.

-¡_Dejadle en paz_! –exclama ella. Sus ojos te fulminan y la varita tiembla desapercibidamente en tus dedos. Piensas que está más guapa de lo normal, quizás se ha hecho algo en el pelo. Intentas fijarte mejor en su ropa, quizás sea eso. Luego te das cuenta de que simplemente se ha puesto un poco de carmín en los labios, y la varita vuelve a temblar al imaginarte esos labios en sitios que no son aconsejables para estudiantes de quince años.

Quieres decir algo ingenioso. Abres la boca y escuchas la risita burlona de Sirius, devorándote los tímpanos con maldad. Le encanta fastidiarte cuando se trata de Lily. Tu mano izquierda vuela hacia tu pelo y te lo revuelves más, porque piensas (quién sabe por qué y con qué fundamentos) que a ella le gusta tu pelo revuelto, como si acabaras de bajar de la escoba.

-¡Bien, bien! Ahora los que soléis tener pesadillas por la noche cerrad los ojos por favor, Snape en bolas es un trauma muy feo, quizás algo peor –les avisa Sirius. Ahora él también levanta la varita y entre los dos inmovilizáis al Slytherin, que ha perdido la varita hace algunos segundos. Tu estómago vibra acompañado de las risas de la multitud.

-¡Cuidado con esos calzoncillos! En Tombuctú son considerados armas de destrucción masiva. –ríes de pronto, sintiéndote en tu salsa.

-¡Calzones fuera!

-Creo que soy demasiado joven para morir así, asesinado por un calzoncillo atómico. –aseguras, fingiendo preocupación.

-Me arrancaría los ojos para no verlo, Prongsie, pero son unos ojos demasiado bonitos y el mundo no puede perderse mi preciosa mirada.

Y cuando levantas la varita, haciendo volar a Snape de nuevo después de recibir un tajo en la nariz gracias a él, piensas que vale la pena cuando ves la sonrisa fugaz de aquel algo pelirrojo que tantas noches te ha dejado sin sueño.

--

_Tan, tan tachán. El título básicamente es "Los calzones de Severus" en un intento de latín XD. Como no sé si Severus es de alguna declinación, ni siquiera si proviene del latino o qué, pues he hecho mi mejor intento interpretando que la terminación en –us viene del masculino. En fin. XDDD._

_Críticas, blablabla, en forma de RR (lol). _

_.wirhaven._


End file.
